


So Clear Now

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a moment when Mercedes realises life is happening now, and it’s incredible, but there’s something she needs to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Clear Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/gifts).



After everything calms down, just for a moment, when Mercedes is standing backstage with her publicist holding everyone off her so she has a chance to breathe, she knows what she's going to do. She puts on a bright smile and goes out to do some press, her gleaming brand new Grammy held in her hand like a shield against everyone who told her she couldn't do this on her own terms.

They ask questions, and she answers, giggles a bit, reiterates her thanks to God, and her parents, and the William McKinley High School Glee Club in Lima, Ohio, one of many glee clubs across the country that has had to deal with funding being cut. She looks right into the camera and gives out her message, without the arts in high school there is no way she'd be here. It's not the forefront of her mind right now, but she is never so distracted she can’t that message out.

She didn't repeat the thanks she gave on stage to "the man who always makes me feel like the cream rising to the top". They'd just ignore the rest and ask her about that, and that's not for them.

Eventually she gets back to her seat. She isn't up for any other categories, and she performed near the beginning, so now she can just relax. Sam's smile is so beaming and her mind just screams that this is the right choice.

The rest of the ceremony is a blur, and getting out means more press as they head to the car. The after parties will be amazing, and she plans on enjoying them, but she has something else to do first.

Sam has been an excellent date for the evening. They aren't together right now, technically they haven't been dating since they both left New York, but neither of them are seeing anyone else, she knows, and he was always going to be the one with her tonight. It's funny how achieving one of her goals has cleared her mind about some of the others. Getting this hasn't flipped a switch that changed everything, it just made her realise she doesn't need this to get what she wants. Not that she’s about to give it back.

Sam is talking about how he totally made eye contact with Beyoncé when she puts a hand on his arm and he just stops. Knows she wants to say something, because he knows her.

"Sam Evans, you drive me crazy you know?" Sam looks at her, he's confused so she goes on. "You are such a nerd, and you get so caught up in your projects you forget about anything else, and I don't even know if you can go day without doing an impression."

Sam looks like he's going to reply, so she holds a hand up, "and I love all of those things so much. You are so much, you love so hard, you care so much. You are so great at coaching those kids at that school because other people's feelings are so real to you. You listen to me and what I want and don't try to change me. I never want to change you either, because you are just right the way you are.”

"Mercedes, what-"

"And that is why I want to ask, Sam Evans, will you marry me?" She isn't kneeling, and she doesn't have a ring, and they aren't even dating. It doesn't matter though, of course she's going to marry him, he is the man for her and they don't need to wait when she knows it in her bones. She doesn't even worry in the pause before-

"Yes! Yes, Mercedes, yes. Wow, I was not expecting that, did you plan that? Like, were you not going to ask if you didn't win?"

Mercedes rolls her eyes playfully, "Like there was a chance I wouldn't win." He smiles, knows she is joking, saw how much she worried about it in the lead up. "But no, I didn't plan it. I was just up there, and realised this is real. My life is happening now and I want you to be a part of it forever." Sam nods, and she notices that his eyes are shining. "Are you crying?"

Sam nods, "You have no idea how amazing you are, Mercedes Jones. But I am going to do my best to show you for the rest of your life."

He leans forward and kisses her and, oh, she hadn't even realised they hadn't done that yet. It's been so long and yet they just slot into place together perfectly. His big lips that match hers, the way he always almost gasps at the beginning, how he puts his whole being into it.

And then the car is stopping, and they need to go and schmooze. It's important, she wouldn't miss it, this amazing night, though she has a moment she just wants to shut out the rest of the world and kiss Sam forever. She'll have time, though, so much time now.

"Come on, Best Newcomer," Sam says, pulling away. "Let's go show you off."


End file.
